Someone to Love
by Dita5000
Summary: I can't recall where i was going with this story so it is here by on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Gakuen Alice and the song I used is I want someone to love it is a sailor moon song that I found on one of their sites. All the songs I use in this story can be found at Anime Lyrics dot com, with that in mind please don't forget to review thanks.

"_I got a feeling you are the one now,_

_my heart's beating for you stronger,_

_everyday I'm dreaming love you,_

_wat's it got in love to do huh??,_

_I got emotions out real and growing,_

_can't say to keep it showing,_

_I want to shout out to the sky,_

_please be mine,_

_I want someone to love,_

_to give my everything,_

_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby,_

_see if I have to love, I have everything,_

_I just want to be with you,_

_be with you baby, baby,_

_yea, yea..._

_Yea, here,_

_Listen now to what I'm saying,_

_coz this ain't a game I'm playing,_

_u may think that I'm a girls all bomb,_

_boy I'm gonna make you mad,_

_start thinking in a new direction,_

_you and I would be a total perfection,_

_the cool side now to affection, here you go,_

_I want someone to love, to give my everything,_

_I just want to be with u, be with u, baby,_

_see if I have to love, I have everything,_

_I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby,_

_yea yea..._

_Yea here,_

_couldn't it now be any clearer,_

_all I want is for you to be nearer,_

_close to the heart that beats for u,_

_don't u know that I want want want u,_

_I need u more that the air I'm breathing,_

_so bad that better be believing,_

_u r the only one in this world, for this girl,_

_I want someone to love, to give my everything,_

_I just want to be with u, be with u, baby,_

_see if I have to love, I have everything,_

_I just want to be with you, be with you, baby,_

_la..la...lala..._

_I want someone to love, someone to be my only love,_

_I want someone to love, someone to be my only love..._

_Someone to be my only love..._

_Someone to be my only love..." A teenaged brown eyed brunette sang to the crowd making them go wild with applause and cheer. The brunette ignored all this and looked around hoping beyond hope that the one person she wanted to hear the song would hear it. However, that person was not in the crowd at all so the brunette took a bow and turned to return to the dressing room that belongs to her. "He didn't come, he promised he would come." The brunette muttered to herself as she wiped her eyes to rid herself of the tears falling out._

"_Breaking news, a young boy with jet black hair and violet eyes was just found dead in the Tokyo, Kyoto region." The news reporter on the t.v., that the brunette had turned on when she entered her dressing room, stated._

"No!" The brunette girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she jolted in her bed. **_BANG! BANG! BANG! _**

"Mikan-chan, are you all right! I heard you scream?" A male voice called from the other side of a door.

"I...I..I'm, alright, really. Sorry, for waking everyone up with my screaming. It was just a bad dream nothing more." The brunette other wise known as Mikan replied to the voice.

"Are you sure Mikan-chan?" The voice asked.

"Yes, I am thanks for your concern though." Mikan commented glad that she didn't have to hide her facial expression.

"You're a bad liar polka-dots." A male voice said right by the brunette's ear causing her to jump out of bed.

"Nat...Nat...NATSUME!" Mikan yelled out at the boy now standing by her bed with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"Keep it down, polka-dots or do you want the whole school knowing that you wear lingerie to bed?" The boy asked as he did another take of her in her silver sleeveless night gown that fit her like a glove and complemented all of her womanly curves.

"PERVERT!" Mikan yelled as she quickly grabbed her bed sheets to cover herself although it was all ready to late seeming how he had gotten a good look.

"If you don't stop screaming, no one is going to be able get to sleep polka-dots." Natsume replied coldly with another smirk before he turned to and left the same way he came leaving behind him a very agitated Mikan. **'Calm yourself or you'll never get the chance to visit the village. You've been gone long enough and you know very well that while you've been keeping in touch with them through mail. It is nothing like actually being there to make sure that the girls and the others are safe and fine.' **Mikan thought to herself angrily before closing and locking the window that Natsume had used as an entrance just a few minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'**Natsume, thinks he's all that and everything. I can't believe he just walked into my room like he did. And, how did he get in any way my room was perfectly sealed off so that I wouldn't catch a cold and when I checked my things before I left there weren't any signs of an entry. Could I have still been dreaming?' **I thought to myself as I ran to school so that I wouldn't be late. "Ow," I said as I found myself on the floor like I usually am from bumping into the one guy I keep thinking of and keep on bumping into.

"Watch where you're going, polka-dots." The expected reply of the guy I am head over heels for demanded. Why I am in love with him, at times like this I don't know.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, pervert." I replied back before getting up and walking past him after dusting myself off. **'Why? Oh, why can't he just for once say **'Good morning Mikan.' **And then give me a wink or his trade mark smirk to keep his mysterious and cool reputation. Oh no, he has to be the world class A jerk that I first meet when we were in elementary.' **I thought to myself as I went and took my seat. Not long after I sat down the world class A jerk walked in and took his seat which ironically is to the right of my seat and to my left thank god I have my dear friend Lilly who's alice is water so she always sees to it that Natsume doesn't tease or harm me in class.

Later that day at lunch time, I went to my secret area and started to read the letter that I just got yesterday from my grandfather inside the envelope as always for the past five or seven years there was a letter not only from my grandfather but my friends back home as well. I read their letter before I read my grandfather's letter so as to get a feel at what is going on in their lives and out of guilt that I don't tell them half the things that I tell my grandfather.

Dear Mikan-chan,

How r u and Hotaru fairing in that Alice school of yours? All of us r doing okay here, but our lives here don't sound half as interesting as ur's. To actually be attending school with pop idols, it is like a dream come true. So, Mikan-chan have any of them hit on u yet? I bet they have but Hotaru-chan probably scared them away right? Really she can be so over protective of u. Anyways, Satsuki Elementary is having a school reunion and we thought we would extend the invite to u and Hotaru-chan. You can then tell us all about those top pop idols Natsume, Ryou, Kokoroyomi, and of course the sweet hearted pop idol Yuu. Oh, and so u rn't to surprised when u get here Saori is now dating Cedric, Mary is still dating Colin, and Tae is in love with a new transfer student named Higgins.

Your friends,

Saori, Mary, and Tae

P.S.

The reunion is on the last day of April so be sure to dress appropriately for the weather here.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" I yelled out as I did a jump in the air. I then read grandpa's letter.

Dear Mikan,

How have you been my dear? Do those people feed you enough? When will you be able to come back home? I wish I could hear your beautiful voice again especially when you sing. Everyone here in the village wishes you the best and hopes that you may be safe where you are. You aren't getting attacked by guys are you? I know I can trust Hotaru to protect you from any type of guy but really I still don't like the idea that you would be dating some guy I have never meet before.

Your grandfather

"Oji-san!" I yelled out as I read his letter. **'Of course I can't blame Oji-san, I mean I am his only grandchild so he has a right to be over protective. I wounder if he would give his blessing to us if Natsume and I started dating. Ahhh! What am I thinking?' **I asked myself as I shook my head and began to get my new song on the road.

"_I fly towards the light,_

_That shines in the far away sky, but_

_The cold rain wets my wings,_

_And I'm alone again today_

_I'm waving like these ripples_

_The far memories in my heart..." _I sang not knowing how to continue the song from there.

"Sounds great what is the title of the song?" The all to familiar voice of my childhood best friend asked me.

"It's Accept My Wings, a song that I am still working on. How did you find me Hotaru-chan?" I asked as I rose from where I had been sitting on a rock that over looked the East lake.

"I put a transmitter in your school uniform collar so, its easy to find you. Do you escape here often to sing and things? This place is really beautiful I didn't even know that this place existed." Hotaru- chan said with a smile which is rare for her.

"I stumbled upon this place when I was looking for Tubasa-senpai one day. I have come here whenever I am depressed, confused, or just need time to myself." I commented with a smile on my face as I moved to my beloved little tree stump that I sit on whenever I go there at night.

"You've been doing good in school lately, you just might be able to get the trip to see your grandfather. Though I doubt you'll be able to keep it up with your stupidity and all." Hotaru said with her usual blank face.

"I will continue to keep up the good work, thank you very much, because Satsuki Elementary is having a reunion for all of the students who had attended there and I will be attending. You may not remember them well but Saori-chan, Tae-chan, and Mary-chan all sent me an invite today." I replied noticing all to well the hurt look on my childhood best friends face before I walked off to the school so that I wouldn't be late for Mr. Jinno's class. **'Gomen ne, Hotaru-chan.' **I thought sadly as I walked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say, what!" "Imai-san, are you absolutely positive?" "Hotaru-chan, that can't be true." Three people of a group of people demanded the little girl.

"I said that Mikan plans to get the right to visit her grandfather so that she may go to a school reunion for Satsuki Elementary. Yes, I am positive, she told me in person of her plans and I am afraid that it is true." Hotaru stated with her usual I-don't-care tone.

"Imai, you and the rest of the class of elementary school class B will escort Miss Sakura to your hometown, if she some how does manage to pull this off. You all will need to keep her out of the hands of the anti-alice group." The headmaster commanded as he looked at the kids that he had called into his office along with the staff. "You will not have any adult supervision other than Mikan's grandfather. We shall watch over you here at the school. Should you need help we will send it right away, you should treat this as a mission without letting Sakura know." The headmaster continued to which the kids all nodded their heads in understanding.

'**I wonder why everyone from our elementary class got called into the principal's office except for me? Oh, well it's not like I should care after all when I graduate I will have to take on the task of running an 'underground' kingdom.' **I thought to myself as I walked to the opening near the East Lake. I sat down on my rock and started singing the completed version of Accept My Wings. _"I fly towards the light,_

_That shines in the far away sky, but_

_The cold rain wets my wings,_

_And I'm alone again today_

_I'm waving like these ripples_

_The far memories in my heart_

_Right now, I just want to sleep_

_Inside this transparent wind and accept these wings._

_I look for the whereabouts of the destiny I was left in charge of_

_A single falling feather_

_Someday, surely, I'll reach_

_The place where my heart will heal_

_The eyes that look upward reflect,_

_The pieces of saddness that we pick up_

_Forever is sad and endless_

_And I might long for it_

_Dreams are the mirage, even now,_

_They are secretly, fleetingly, blooming somewhere" _I sang before I moved to the exit to go to my room. I wasn't but half way to my room when I bumped into someone, and not just anyone either.

"Hello, polka-dots." Natsume, my worse nightmare but also my crush and the one I am in love with greeted me.

"How many times must I tell you that my name is Mikan! NOT polka-dots or any other little nick name you can come up with!" I screamed before storming off. Again, I ended up bumping into someone though this time it wasn't at all a bad in counter. This time I had bumped into Luca-pyon, who currently had a bird resting on his shoulder.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan." Luca-pyon greeted me with a smile. **'Why can't Natsume ever smile at me like Luca-pyon does?' **I wondered before I realized I hadn't returned his greeting.

"Ohayo, Luca-pyon." I replied before giving him one of my 'genuine' smiles and making my way to the bus stop so I could go to town and find some paper and hopefully a some new parts for my music equipment. Unluckily, for me the world class A jerk also had to be going to town and decided to sit next to me on the bus. However, instead of fighting I decided to take advantage of this situation.** 'This is the perfect opportunity to find out how the hell he got into my bedroom the night I screamed.' **I thought happy to finally have a clue as to how he managed that one.

"Ne, Natsume, how did you get into my room the night I screamed?" I asked as I looked at him with wonder.

"Through your window of course polka-dot's." He replied not looking up from his manga he was reading.

"How could you of gotten through locked windows Nat-su-me-**kun**?" I asked with a small smile as his manga was instantly out of his face and found it's self on the bus's floor as it's owner looked at me with his famous glare.

"I had one of the students teleport me to your room when you started screaming your head off like you were getting kilt or raped." Natsume hissed at me.

"Why do you think it would have had to of been me getting kilt or raped to scream like that? In case you've forgotten the academy is filled with nothing but people that can use an alice and my alice happens to cancel everybody's alice so there is no way any of them could have kilt or raped me. It's really none of your business but I was screaming because I had the worst nightmare ever!" I screamed not caring if any of the other students over heard us fight. After all it's all we did and while it may be about a new topic it was not something they weren't already used to or getting used to by now.

"What did you forget something like putting your hair up?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No, it was a nightmare of Takata being found dead in the Kyoto region of Tokyo." I replied. **'Baka, you aren't supposed to mix that life with this life.' **I reprimanded myself again.

"Who is this Takata guy?" Natsume demanded, with what I believe to be jealousy though that could of just been my wishful thinking.

"It's none of your business who Takata is, but if you must know he is very close to me." I replied giving him information but enough to go bringing up a life that I have temporally put on hold to come here.

"Getting back on the subject of the matter why did you come into my room the night I screamed?" I asked.

"I was only in your room to make sure everything was at it should be, polka-dots." He stated before the bus pulled over and we had to get off.


	4. Chapter 4

'**Really he is such a jackass!"I was only in your room to make sure everything was at it should be." He couldn't of at least lied so that I could at least tease him about wanting to see me or at least brag about it to my friends. Oh, no he just had to go and tell me 'that' what makes it even worse is that he thinks there is something going on with me and Takata. **I thought to myself angrily. As once again I recalled the fight that had me and Natsume not talking to each other for what would now be going onto five months."Natsume no baka." I said aloud as I threw myself onto my bed and proceeded to cry myself to sleep.

Meanwhile in a village where there are very few trees, and almost everybody that is anybody in the neighborhood knew one and another, was a little south of the village a temple like house, occupied by an old man. To the east of the temple like house hidden deep in side a forest of trees was a castle that only a select few know of. It's forest green walls that blend so perfectly with the leaves of the trees sheltered the three girls using the castle as a meeting spot for their current conversation."You are positive that she will come to the school reunion?" A worried voice asked as the speaker paced from the left side of the room to the right and back over and over again.

"For the millionth time yes. When she gets here we will inform her of the situation. Then as the princess of the castle she will decide what we need to do." Another voice this one much more calm and collected stated.

"Inform her of the situation! Are you out of your mind?! I can already see how that is going to turn out. She'll be all like "What! Why didn't any one tell me earlier! There is no way I am going to let a slut like that be with 'him'!" Then after that she will start screaming and yelling. We'll be lucky if she even agrees to do any work and when that happens I am going to blame no one else but you. Do you hear me?" The first voice demanded angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cut the crap will you? Jezze. It is amazing that you have a boyfriend with that attitude of yours." The second voice commented before the speaker left the room and walked away from the now fuming person they were talking to.

'**Another glorious day.' **I thought to myself as I walked the halls to my class only to bump into someone. "Watch were your going polka-dots." The all to familiar voice, and fact that no one in the school except for it's own personal annoying and cold hearted prince Natsume Hyuuga calling me polka-dots, was a huge hint as to who it was even though I hadn't checked to see who it was.

"Sorry, Hyuuga." I said as I got up, dusted my self, and then again made my way to my classroom. I had only token about four steps when the 'prince' stopped me and turned me around so that I faced him.

"Yes, Hyuuga?" I demanded getting pissed off at myself for thinking that he 'just' might make my current wish come true. Which meant that he would take me into his arms as he looked into my eyes and tell me he is madly in love with me. He would then prove it by kissing me while holding me close to him.

"Na-chan! Long time no see!" A girl wearing what looked to be a very tattered and ruined form of the school uniform called out before latching her self to Natsume's arm, and destroying my nice fantasy right then and there.**'Just who the hell does this platinum blonde headed, pale white skinned, over large boobed, wearing a strip of the uniformed white t-shirt with a cut school sweater, and just below the butt cut mini-skirt girl, thinks she is?' **Was my only thought through out the whole scene.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Let go of me now!" Natsume all but yelled while keeping his hold on me.

"Silly, don't tell me you've already forgotten me. I am Sara Yang Vu your fiancee." The slut said with this annoying laughter after her sentence. You know the laughs that aren't really laughs and with that I yanked my arm out of the shocked Hyuuga's grip.

"What the hell do you mean my fiancee? I am not engaged to any one." The all mighty 'Hyuuga' stated.

"You obviously don't remember, but that won't be a problem I am sure I can make you remember but you have to promise never to go near 'that' again." The girl said glaring at me.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. We can hardly stand each other let alone talk to each other. Besides I wouldn't want to have to deal with a slut like you because of a perverted jerk!" I yelled and turned back the way I was going and walked with wet trails going from my eyes to my chin as I speed walked to my class cursing Natsume Hyuuga and his slut of a fiancee Sara Yang Vu for eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

'**It's only been two months and those two can't keep off of each other! It makes me sick to even think about it!' **I thought to myself as I once again picked up a rock and threw it into the water getting more and more pissed by every passing moment. "I need to calm down and relax think Mikan. Think of a song to get rid of your depression." I said to myself as I tried clearing my head.

"_The scent of the sea entangled in my hair_

_If I combed it back, you'd see my passionate gaze_

_Boy, I don't feel like being left alone_

_I don't want fickle love anymore_

_All those sunburnt Adams_

_They tirelessly cast winks at me_

_Boy, if they turn to me, I think I'll start to cry_

_Because not one of them is you_

_I'd rather have one love than a thousand sweet words_

_Only you, who I truly love_

_Don't understand this...only lonely girl. _You know Mikan your not lonely." A sudden voice stated causing me to jump what felt like ten to twenty feet in the air.

"Ho...Hotaru-chan, what are you doing there?" I demanded trying to get my heart to stop racing.

"Listening to you sing obviously. What are you doing out here anyways when you know that Misaki-senpai and Tubasa-senpai will be arriving soon?" Hotaru-chan asked me with this look like I had done something wrong.

"Just a little confused is all. Though I have to ask, where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around and you are hardly ever in your lab any more?" I asked her not wanting to go into the real reason behind it.

"I've been busy with other things which reminds me. When were you going to tell me about this Takata person?" Hotaru-chan asked me with a pointed look.

"There's not much to talk about Hotaru-chan. He's a friend that I made before I meet you and no I haven't dated him or anything like that." I explained as I rose from my seat.

"If you say so but remember that if I am kept in the dark again and have to hear it from the gossip crew I am not going to be happy Mikan." Hotaru-chan said and by her tone she was obviously being serious.

"Ok." I said not really wanting to stir anything up. **'Note to self, find a way to let Hotaru-chan know about other life, before I go back or we both go back.' **I thought to myself as I made my way to the dorms. "Later, Hotaru-chan, I am going to go find Luca-pyon now." I said and before she could stop me up and left. I was but half way to the dorms when Narumi - sensei came up to me with a envelope in his hands.

"Special delivery from the headmaster to one Miss Sakura Mikan." He said with a smile as I stood there beyond shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Narumi-sensei is this what I think it is?" I asked as I continued to gawk at the pink envelope lying in my hands.

"Hai, Mikan-chan, and congratulations. I was asked by the headmaster to let you know that unlike the other students you will have to travel with the members of your elementary class and a few members of the special ability group as a sort of precaution so that if anyone trying to kidnap you like the first time around comes around again you'll be well protected." Narumi-sensei said happily.

"Narumi-sensei, I don't really think it is necessary for me to have any escorts I am not that same little girl that came to the academy seven years ago. I am now seventeen and can take care of my self." I replied.

"You either let them accompany you or you don't go those where the headmaster's words Mikan-chan." Narumi-sensei stated to me in an I-mean-business sort of tone.

"Hai, sensei, but do they have to be around me twenty-four seven? Can't they just be in the same area like if I go to the mall can't they go to the mall but a different store than I go to?" I asked wanting know how much this was going to affect my plans.

"That'll be fine Mikan-chan." Narumi-sensei replied before leaving. I waited a while then quickly made my way to my room before squealing like the school girl that I am. And that's how Hotaru-chan found me when she walked into my room to call me to dinner that.

"Imai, what's wrong with polka-dot's?" A stupid boy with obviously no absolutely no common since asked Hotaru-chan.

"I don't know she's been like this every since I went to go get her for dinner." Hotaru-chan replied with a shrug.

"Are you sick Mikan-chan?" Luca-pyon asked me with a look that said he was beyond worried about me.

"No, Luca-pyon I am not sick. I am overwhelmed with joy at the fact that even though I have to be chaperoned everywhere I still get to visit my village for a little while and get caught up on all the little things that have been going on while I was away." I replied as I turned away from him and folded the letter then put it in the cove of chest.

"What so joyous about that Polka - dot's?" Natsume asked in a tone of voice that I have never heard him use even back when we first meet.

"The fact that I will be able to go back to my village and visit Jii - chan and the other villagers. That I will be able to talk to them about the ordinary things that not a lot of people around this school seem to talk about." I stated as if it were common knowledge.

"Like what Mikan-chan?" Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan demanded of me.

"For example none of the girls really seem interested in romance novels like my childhood friends back home do, and it doesn't really seem like any of you like to just sit around and do a little girl talking, I'm not even going to bring up all the slumber parties we haven't had, and through out the entire school years we've been here there has never been any talk about a school prom, or a Sadie Hawkins dance . Those are all things that girls talk about and do through out their lives." I replied sounding like I was trying to sell of a wonderful long vacation to someone.

"So, the real reason you want to go back to the village is basically to go about 'ordinary' teenage things with friends that you had before we meet." Hotaru commented.

"Hai." I replied a little unsure of myself when she puts it that way especially when it is like saying that I can't talk to Hotaru that way. Though it is the truth it is still very mean and cruel to go around and say something like that.

"Then that mean's that the rest of us girls are just going to earn their trust that way we can watch over you and also not be left out of the loop when it comes to conversations. At times like that the guys can go ahead and talk with grandpa or meet some of the other village boys." Hotaru explained causing me to smile to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry to make this an author's note but I sort of lost my train of thought on this story and was thinking about rewriting it as I believe that the story moves a little quickly without really explaining some more important matters. I however have decided to leave it to all of you weather I revise the story or not. I put up a poll that I'll be keeping up until September 1, 2011. If you happen to have added this story to your story alert or author alert it will say I posted a new chapter but really the chapter added to this note is chapter 7 reposted. Sorry and thank you all for the reviews.

It started out normal enough, we boarded the train that would transport all of us, class B plus: Youichi, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Natusme's fiancée to mine and Hotaru's village. Of course that is when everything went haywire; Kokoro-kun went into overdrive, we had to knock Sumire out a couple of times, Ruka-pyon wanted to stop the train for every animal he found hurt, Youichi kept trying to scar everyone that bumped into us, and the others also tried using there alice every once in a while. By the time we finally got to our stop everyone had been lectured by me at least ten times. "MIKAN!" I could hear three voices screaming once we got onto the platform and was swayed to a side then surrounded completely.

"I am so glad you could make it!" One voice said happily.

"You are so going to enjoy the reunion!" Another called out before the smell of smoke rose to my nostrils.

"Oh my god, Tae-chan, your shirt!" A third voice cried out as the three people released me and I glared at the person responsible.

"What polka-dots?" He asked me.

"Put it out." I commanded only for Hotaru to use one of her inventions to put out the fire.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that you were able to come along with her Hotaru-chan." The first voice said.

"It's not just her home village you know?" Hotaru-chan replied as unemotional as usual.

"You know they aren't the only ones here." Sara Yang Vu commented.

"I thought you said you weren't all that popular back at school?" Mary demanded.

"I'm not but like I told you the school doesn't like to let us travel much so when they all heard I was coming to visit the village they jumped at the chance to get out of classes and what not." I explained trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Mikan-chan, when you say they, you mean 'them' right?" Saori-chan asked to which I just nodded my head.

"Aaahhhh!" The three of them screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Ne, ne, which one is which?" They asked me with hope in their eyes. I quickly grabbed Ruka-pyon and moved him in front of the girls.

"This is Ruca Nogi, the second best male pop star at the academy," I said and my three friends with a growing audience came to take a look, "If you would like pictures or posters please talk to Hotaru-chan." I stated fighting back the smile that was trying to form on my lips.

"Why would Hotaru-chan have pictures of him?" Tae-chan asked.

"Because, she is the schools top magazine chief editor, and a really great photographer. She's like the school paparazzi." I explained what I had been practicing ever since I was told that everyone would come with me.

"Oh." Mary and just about everyone else replied. To which I then grabbed Natsume and Sara Yang Vu.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga and his fiancé Sara Yang Vu. Natsume is the best pop star at the academy and Sara is part of paparazzi and one of the many fan girls' at the school. To her left is Youichi Hijiri the youngest out of our group of friends but well known amongst the girls from his age group as the lead singer of the all boy band "Scared Stiff". To Hotaru's left is Yuu Tobita the third member of Natsume's band, Ruka being the second member, and the fourth most popular male pop star at the school." I said before I was interrupted by them squealing their heads off.

"What about you're other friends?" Tae-chan and Mary-chan asked me.

"The rest of them are body guards and can be introduced later right now I would very much appreciate it if you would take us to see grandfather." I stated hoping to whatever god was listing that the others didn't try to kill me later.

"This way please." Saori-chan commented with a bow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi,

I am posting this in case you don't frequently check the reviews of stories you've already read and reviewed. I am going to re-write Someone to love because I can't quite recall where I was going with the story. I think I'll be leaving the first chapter as is with just a few changes to the chapter. I greatly apologize to all of you who have been looking forward for me to update. I can't promise that the updates will be fast and frequent but I am going to aim to get at least a chapter every other week or per month depending on my schedule.

Dita5000

**P.S. **If you have a favorite scene in the current story line you would like me to keep pm me and I'll try to work it into the new story line.


End file.
